gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2011/Jan-Dec/Announcements/Featured Announcements
http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/featured-announcements/f.10/?sequence=41 January 10 The Roommate: Check out the trailer! * Quote: College freshman, Sara, (Minka Kelly) is randomly assigned to a dorm with a stranger named Rebecca (Leighton Meester). They start off as friends, but things turn deadly as Rebecca begins to target people in Sara’s life. The Roommate hits theaters February 4th, but you can get a head start on the collegiate thrills with our exclusive Roommate Profile Page. You can also vote in the Roommate's Poll and discuss the pros and cons of a shared room. Jump in now to watch the trailer. Visit the Roommate Profile February 16 Beastly: watch the trailer, get an item! * On March 4th, fairy-tale romance meets supernatural thrills with Beastly, a modern twist take on a classic tale... Quote: Seventeen year old Kyle (Alex Pettyfer) is the spoiled, shallow and incredibly popular prince of his high school kingdom. Entirely captivated and empowered by his own physical appearance, Kyle foolishly chooses Kendra (Mary-Kate Olsen) as his latest target for humiliation. But things are not as they seem and the disgraced Kendra, a witch masquerading as a high school student, enacts the perfect revenge. She transforms Kyle into someone as unattractive on the outside as he is on the inside. Now he has one year to find someone to love him, or he will remain “Beastly” forever. To break the spell, Kyle must discover a beauty who can see past the surface. His only hope, a quiet classmate he never noticed named Lindy (Vanessa Hudgens), may be his best chance to prove that love is never ugly. You can head over to our virtual theater now to check out the Beastly trailer-- and we wouldn't dream of letting you leave without a free item! Watch The Trailer, Get an Item! March 01 Playtex Sport: Join the Movement * Playtex Sport helps young women stay active-- now there's a way you can help, too. Quote: Show us your moves! Click the “Upload Ur Video” tab to launch the new Unstoppable Moves video app, and you can join women across the country in the montage of unstoppable women athletes. Every time you upload a clip of your unstoppable moves, we’ll donate $5 to the Women’s Sports Foundation in support of programs that nurture healthy, active and confident girls. Let’s help girls everywhere Be Unstoppable! You can participate in the Be Unstoppable movement on Gaia by visiting the Yoga Room. An instructor will guide you through ten positions. Follow her lead, and you'll earn a yoga mat so your avatar can Be Unstoppable, too. Check out the Playtex Sport profile page for more ways to earn items and participate in the movement! Visit Profile Page 11 New looks from Macy's MStyleLabs * Hey Gaians! We're working on some hot new looks at the Macy's MStyleLab and we want to hear from you! We've got three designs on the drawing board, but only one will make it to the runway. Vote on your favorite outfit, and the one to get the most votes will be made into an item. Check it out! Vote for your favorite Check out more Macy's fashions 14 Men's Wearhouse Prom 2011 * Quote: Men’s Wearhouse wants to make your prom a hit by hooking you up with a free tux rental or a brand new suit. All you have to do is get your friends to rent their prom tuxes from Men’s Wearhouse. With tons of formalwear styles, colors and brands at over 900 locations, that shouldn’t be too hard. Sign Up Now Wanna get your avatar looking sharp? You can nab a free Men’s Wearhouse item by taking the poll. Just click below to get started. Take the Poll Visit Men's Wearhouse Profile April 11 Macy's MStyleLab is back! * Hey Gaians! The Macy's MStyleLab store in virtual Hollywood is open again and redecorated for spring. For our big re-opening we've added a lounge where you can hang out with friends. And while you're in our store, you can pick up the dress that won our poll-- just come see me and it's yours! While you're in the lounge, you can earn an item by helping one of our designer friends with a scavenger hunt. She can't seem to find her accessories-- what can I say, she's really talented but a little forgetful. Help her find her missing items and she'll reward you with a one-of-a-kind dress she made! View the Profile Check out the new MStyleLab 25 Remember to check out the Yoga Room! * Hey Gaians! Just a reminder-- the Playtex yoga room is still open and you can visit it to get a yoga mat for your avi. A little relaxing yoga and a free item can do wonders for your health. Get yours before it's too late! Check it Out May 26 The Sims 3 Generations: Watch Video, Earn Gold! * Quote: “Enjoy a whole spectrum of rich life experiences with your Sims! Start off in the imagination-fueled world of childhood and embrace the drama of the teen years. Experience the complicated realities of adult life, then reap the benefits of growing up in each life stage. Sims of every age can enjoy new activities! Kids can hang out with friends in tree houses. Teens can pull hilarious pranks. Adults can suffer midlife crises. And so much more! From bachelor party hi-jinks to getting in trouble for bad grades to hearing rumors around town about Sims who cheat on their spouses, hilarity ensues when new drama unfolds! With new celebrations, dramatic life events, and all-new ways for your Sims to express their creativity, The Sims 3 Generations lets your Sims live life to the fullest!” You can learn more about this strange thing called life by heading over to the Sims 3 profile page and watching a short video, for which you'll be rewarded with a fistful of glittering Gold. You can also share stories about one of the truly great things in life-- laughing at the intentional misfortune of another-- in the Sims 3 poll on the greatest pranks you ever pulled. And keep your eyes peeled-- as Sims-mania ramps up you'll find youself in the midst of a scavenger hunt the likes of which no human has ever seen and lived to tell the tale. Visit the Profile Page June 02 The Sims 3 Generations: Win Items in our Scavenger Hunt! * Quote: “Enjoy a whole spectrum of rich life experiences with your Sims! Start off in the imagination-fueled world of childhood and embrace the drama of the teen years. Experience the complicated realities of adult life, then reap the benefits of growing up in each life stage. Sims of every age can enjoy new activities! Kids can hang out with friends in tree houses. Teens can pull hilarious pranks. Adults can suffer midlife crises. And so much more! From bachelor party hi-jinks to getting in trouble for bad grades to hearing rumors around town about Sims who cheat on their spouses, hilarity ensues when new drama unfolds! With new celebrations, dramatic life events, and all-new ways for your Sims to express their creativity, The Sims 3 Generations lets your Sims live life to the fullest!” The Sims 3 Generations action continues-- we've just launched our life-spanning Sims 3 Generations scavenger hunt, where you can search for your own avatar at every stage of its existence. As you browse around Gaia, you'll find four different versions of your own avatar: infant, teen, adult and elderly. Click on them to work toward earning four exclusive Sims Generations items-- one for each stage of your life! For more info on Sims 3 Generations, visit the profile page: Visit the Sims 3 Profile 21 Child of Eden: Watch the Trailer, Get an Item! * Quote: Child of Eden is the “multi-sensory shooter” that will send players diving into a kaleidoscopic matrix of synchronized music and mind-blowing visuals that will usher forth yet another landmark game experience from the mind of renowned game designer Tetsuya Mizuguchi, its creator. Child of Eden thrusts you in the center of a battle to save Project Lumi, a mission to reproduce a human personality inside Eden, the archive of all human memories. As the project nears completion, the archive is invaded by an unknown virus. The Player’s mission is to save Eden from the virus to restore hope and peace. Child of Eden is available now for Xbox 360 and KINECT! To get you psyched for some psychedelic action, we've created an exclusive Child of Eden item-- to get it, you'll just have to gawk at the dazzling trailer on our Child of Eden profile page. Check it out: Watch the Trailer 23 Macy's MstyleLab: Get Another Free Item! * Hey there, fashion fans-- Macy's is giving away another awesome free item! All you need to do to pick it up is visit the Macy's Profile and watch a quick video. When you've checked it out, you'll be granted a stylish reward. Also, if you haven't stopped by the MstyleLab in Virtual Hollywood, be sure to hit it up soon-- you wouldn't want to miss your chance to grab more free items, would you? Visit the Macy's Profile 28 Watch the Beastly video, score the Beastly Scar! * Can a pampered rich boy find true love when his hideous inner self replaces his superficial beauty? Check out Beastly, now available on DVD, to see how this timeless romantic fairytale plays out in the modern world. Head over to the Beastly DVD profile page and watch the trailer to get the Beastly Scar item. Now you, too, can have a disfigured face, just like in the movies! Watch the Beastly Video, Score the Beastly Scar July 18 Captain America: Super Soldier - Get a Free Item! * Quote: Become Captain America™, the ultimate Super-Soldier, as you face the Red Skull’s army in this gripping original third-person action adventure set in the darkest days of World War II. Wield Captain America’s legendary shield to take out enemies at a distance, interact with your environment, and deflect incoming fire back at foes as you traverse Hydra’s massive castle to save the world from Cap’s villainous archenemies. Captain America™: Super Soldier is in stores now. Head to our Captain America™: Super Soldier profile page to check out the trailer and pick up a free Captain America™ item! Watch the Trailer, Get an Item! While you're at it, you can head over to our Captain America™ Poll to let us know which baddie you're most looking forward to shield-bashing. October 10 Dragon Ball Z® Ultimate Tenkaichi - Coming October 25th! * Ready to experience the next generation of Dragon Ball Z gaming action? If not, you should back away slowly to avoid being thrilled to death by this exciting news: Quote: Dragon Ball Z® Ultimate Tenkaichi features upgraded environmental and character graphics, with designs drawn from the original manga series. Destructible battlefields, including massive craters and ki blasts cutting across the sky deliver a more dynamic experience and immediate sense of urgency to the exhilarating fights. An enhanced story mode drops players into the rich Dragon Ball Z universe, filled with beloved characters and powerful enemies. An accessible battle system allows gamers of all ages to hold their own in fast-paced battles while still retaining tactical depth for hardcore fans. Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi is coming to the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 on October 25th, but you can get an early glimpse at it right now on Gaia. Check out our Dragon Ball Z page to watch a trailer and grab a free item. Visit the Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi Profile We've also set up a Dragon Ball Z poll, where you can stop by and share your deepest Dragon Ball feelings with the world: Vote in the Poll 31 The Muppets take over Virtual Hollywood! * Quote: The Muppets are back! And they’re taking over Hollywood! When two brothers, Walter and Gary (Jason Segel) stumble upon an oil tycoon’s plan to drill for oil beneath the Muppet Theatre, the gang returns to Los Angeles to stage The Greatest Muppet Telethon Ever, raise $10 million dollars, and save their former stomping ground! But, it won’t be easy! After disbanding years ago due to “creative differences” the Muppets have all gone their separate ways: Fozzie now performs with a Reno casino tribute band called the Moopets; Miss Piggy is a plus-size editor at Vogue Paris; Animal is in a Santa Barbara clinic for anger management; and Gonzo is a high-powered plumbing magnate. Now they must put their differences aside and band together. With secret, signature, celebrity cameos, Disney’s “The Muppets” hits the big screen Nov. 23, 2011. Before they invade LA - and movie theatres everywhere - The Muppets are taking over Virtual Hollywood! They'll roam the streets and even send you on a scavenger hunt so you can win a Muppets virtual item! Head to Virtual Hollywood NOW to meet The Muppets and start the scavenger hunt! Visit the Muppets Flash Space Don't forget to watch the trailer on the Profile Page to earn another cool virtual item. Then, grab some Gold by voting in the Muppets Poll! November 03 Visit the Coke Happiness Hangout! * Our friends at Coca-Cola® have a mystery for you to unlock. Visit the Coke Happiness Hangout and explore an exciting world of fun and refreshment. Bring your friends and watch the world change right before your eyes... with each new level you unlock, more free items will be revealed! Visit the Happiness Hangout, sponsored by Coca-Cola® Looking for more fun stuff to do? Check out the official Coca-Cola® Profile. 21 Remember to check out the Coke Happiness Hangout! * The Coca-Cola Happiness Hangout will only be around for a few more days, so we’ve decided to make your experience that much sweeter: we're adding a daily prize that rewards your visits with a free item -- just click the coke bottle on top of the hill! Prizes will include past and present Coke items, plus some random high-quality freebies. Be sure to collect the items from all the different worlds, which can now be accessed from the spaceship and the coke charm necklace for watching the video on the profile page. Stop by now and feel the happiness! Visit the Coca-Cola® Profile Page 23 Don't forget to check out The Muppets! * Don't forget to check out The Muppets! The latest Muppet adventure hits theatres this Wednesday, November 23rd - but The Muppets have already taken over Gaia. Visit Virtual Hollywood to take part in The Muppets Scavenger Hunt and win an Animal Companion Buddy! Check out the Muppets Forum/Poll to vote for your favorite Muppet and discuss the movie. And, be sure to click on each Muppet in the Interactive Header to see what they've been up to lately! And be sure to watch the video on the Profile Page to receive another cool virtual item... a Kermit hat. Quote: The Muppets are back! And they're taking over Hollywood! When two brothers, Walter and Gary (Jason Segel) stumble upon an oil tycoon's plan to drill for oil beneath the Muppet Theatre, the gang returns to Los Angeles to stage The Greatest Muppet Telethon Ever, raise $10 million dollars, and save their former stomping ground! But, it won't be easy! After disbanding years ago due to "creative differences" the Muppets have all gone their separate ways: Fozzie now performs with a Reno casino tribute band called the Moopets; Miss Piggy is a plus-size editor at Vogue Paris; Animal is in a Santa Barbara clinic for anger management; and Gonzo is a high-powered plumbing magnate. Now they must put their differences aside and band together. With secret, signature, celebrity cameos, Disney's "The Muppets" hits the big screen Nov. 23, 2011. December 12 Visit the Coke Happiness Hangout for a free holiday item! * In celebration of the winter holidays, the Coke Happiness Hangout is giving out a sweet holiday gift. Just head down to the icy world and give the polar bear a hug for a free item. To reach the icy world, take a ride on the spaceship and then click on the door with the ice skate on it. Happy Holidays, everyone! Get your Holiday Item inside the Coke Happiness Hangout! Category:Featured Announcements